


School Project

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the last project of the year you will all be splitting into pairs and creating a presentation.”<br/>“Hey Lyds.” Stiles called.<br/>“What Stiles?”<br/>“Want to fuck the rest of the class over and be partners?”<br/>Lydia grinned. “That sounds delightful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Project

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I never gave you guys any Stydia love so I finally did it!  
> *  
> This fic has been translated into Russian right over here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5084663

“For the last project of the year you will all be splitting into pairs and creating a presentation.” Finstock read from the sub’s plans Ms. Montenegro had emailed in when she came down with mono. “The presentation will be about the Roman emperor that you and your partner choose. Only one pair will be allowed per emperor so you two should be speedy in deciding and telling me who you wish to claim.” Finstock sighed. “Oh and this piece of paper says its worth fifty percent of your final exam grade. Pair up and then shut up.”

Everyone in the classroom started talking at once, most of them directing their requests to be partners at the two kids at the top of the class, Stiles and Lydia. No one else even came close to their amount of knowledge, they even knew things Ms. Montenegro didn’t know and frequently made that clear in class. Everyone who wanted a good grade wanted to pair up with them.

Stiles ignored all of them and got up, moving up the line of desks to sit on Lydia’s.

“Hey Lyds.” He smiled over the shouting around them.

“What Stiles?” Lydia asked, looking up from her list of Roman emperors. Most of them were already crossed out and only a couple had stars next to them, those were the ones she wanted and she had no doubt she’d get one of them.

“Want to fuck the rest of the class over and be partners?”

Lydia grinned. “That sounds delightful. Now remove your ass from my desk before I beat it.”

Stiles hopped off, laughing at the outrage surrounding them.

“That’s not fair Stilinski!” One of the football players shouted.

“What’s not?” Stiles asked, looking at him. “Pairing up with the very attractive and very intelligent Lydia Martin for this project so neither one of us has to end up with a brain-dead idiot like you and do the entire project ourselves just to salvage our own grade? Yea, so unfair, right?”

“Go tell Finstock I want Caligula.” Lydia ordered Stiles.

“Yes ma’am!” Stiles faked saluted before bouncing over to Finstock to tell him they wanted Caligula.

“He’s not going to do any of the work either.” One of the girls around Lydia sneered.

“And why wouldn’t he?” Lydia asked, smirking while she watched Finstock get even more tired than he was when he showed up to replace Ms. Montenegro as Stiles talked to him, probably about Caligula.

“He’s smart but he’s lazy whenever he can be.” Another female voice said. “You’ll end up doing the same amount of work and you won’t even get the benefit of good company up there during your presentation.”

Lydia turned around to lock her gaze onto two girls that had been in Lydia’s group of five when they did the project on Greek cities at the start of the year. They hadn’t done any work. “And I suppose your idea of good company is one of you?” She asked.

“Me.” One of them said. Lydia remembered her name was Chelsea. “I’m a cheerleader and dating the captain of the soccer team. I’m obviously good company as we’re like best friends.”

“Really?” Lydia smirked. “You think you’re my friend?”

“Well obviously you dated Jackson, captain of the lacrosse team.” Chelsea drawled. “That obviously makes us best friends.”

“What’s my favorite color then?” Lydia asked. “My favorite meal? My favorite outfit? My dream for my future? My dog’s name? My mother’s name? If you’re my friend, answer those questions.”

Chelsea didn’t say anything, her mouth open in a dumbfounded expression that seemed to fit her quite well.

“Your favorite color depends on your mood and what you’re wearing.” Stiles declared, coming over and plopping down on the chair of the desk in front of Lydia, sitting backwards to face her and the other two girls. “Your favorite meal is smoked salmon with lemon juice and that special spice blend Scott’s mom uses. You’ve tried before to pick a favorite outfit but again it depends, this time on what mood you’re in. You’re absolutely going to win a Fields Medal and you can’t wait for that day. You have the most annoying, yappy dog ever named Prada. And your mother’s name is Natalie and she’s a little weird sometimes but you love her just as much as she loves you.” Stiles grins. “Did I miss anything?”

Lydia grinned. “No you got it all.”

The two girls turned and strutted away in disgust.

“So…” Stiles smirked. “Do I have to do all the work for this or are you going to pitch in as well?”

Lydia reached out and slapped his head. “Get your book, you idiot.”

*

“I can’t believe he tried to start a war with Poseidon!” Stiles cackled, nearly falling off his chair.

Lydia looked up fondly from where she was reading a spread of books on Stiles’s bed. “Really? That’s what’s got you going? Him stabbing the ocean?”

Stiles grinned. “He sent Roman soldiers, soldiers known in the history books to be very good, to stab the _ocean_ because he was pissed at a god. That’s fucking hilarious.”

Lydia sighed. “Finish your research Stiles.”

“And then what?” Stiles smirked.

“Maybe I’ll kiss you goodnight this time instead of slapping you like I did last time I stayed this late.”

Stiles looked at her. “You’re bribing me with kisses?”

Lydia smirked. “Remember Stiles, I know you much better than you know me.”

“I hate you.” Stiles pouted, getting off the floor and sitting back in his chair.

“No you don’t.” Lydia told him, going back to her books.

“No I don’t.” Stiles agreed.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Both of them looked up with a smile at the sound of the Sheriff’s voice.

“Not at all sir.” Lydia smiled.

“I’ve told you to call me Tom.” The Sheriff smiled.

“And I’ve told you that I always have respect for my elders.” Lydia smiled back. “The smart ones anyways.”

“What’d you need Dad?” Stiles asked, grinning at the way his dad and Lydia got along.

“Just wanted to know if Lydia was planning to stay for dinner.” Tom told his son. “If so I’ll need to throw a couple more burgers on the grill.”

“I’d like to stay if it’s not a bother.” Lydia told him.

“I would like if she could stay the night.” Stiles smiled.

“You know the rules.” Tom warned.

“I know. I know.” Stiles held his hands up in surrender. “Doors open when we’re up here and she leaves by eight on school nights and ten on weekends. No sleepovers until we’re both eighteen.”

Tom smiled. “I love you both but I’d rather not have to deal with your children until you’re at least twenty-three and able to deal with them yourself.”

“Don’t worry sir.” Lydia assured Tom. “Stiles has to work for it before he’ll be allowed anywhere near that step in the relationship.”

“You’re supposed to side with me!” Stiles squawked.

Lydia shrugged. “He makes good burgers.”

“I hate you both.”

“No you don’t!” Tom and Lydia said in chorus.

Stiles just groaned and dropped his head onto his desk.

*

“I like her.” Tom said when Stiles came back into the kitchen after walking Lydia to her car.

“I know.” Stiles smiled.

“You like her too.”

“I know. I’m dating her.”

“I’m glad you’re dating her.” Tom told him with a serious tone. “She’s good for you.”

“You mean she’s smart enough to put up with me.” Stiles smirked.

Tom shrugged. “I’m just glad my son finally has someone to talk science with instead of attempting to do it with me.”

“I’m glad you like her Dad. I think I want her around for a while.”

“Just remember the rules.” Tom warned.

“I won’t forget.” Stiles laughed. “And if I do, she definitely won’t.”

“Good.” Tom smiled. “Now go to bed. I know you’ve been working hard on your project so I’ll do the dishes tonight.”

Stiles grinned. “Thanks Dad.”

“Go text your girlfriend goodnight.” Tom ordered. “And no more work tonight.”

“Yes sir.” Stiles saluted.

Tom just rolled his eyes as Stiles darted from the room. His son is completely and utterly insane but the way he smiles when he thinks about her, well it reminds Tom of when he and Claudia were dating. And that’s not so bad, is it? Even if Stiles does sneak out to spend the nights at Lydia’s some weekends. Tom did the same thing when he and Claudia first started dating in high school so he didn’t really have much room to judge. He just had to hope they were being safe and responsible. Beyond that he placed his hope in Lydia’s capable hands. If there was anyone who could keep his son in line, it was her.


End file.
